


tell the world im coming home

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since the final battle.</p>
<p>It had been a year since Libra had seen Robin. </p>
<p>It had been a year of him struggling with the pain of losing his wife and raising their child alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell the world im coming home

**Author's Note:**

> consider: libra/robin  
> fic is unbeta'd

It was the final battle and everything happened so quickly in a blur. The last of the risen had fallen, and the attention turned to the fight with Grima. Robin and Chrom had been standing side by side, dealing with the fell dragon. Chrom had gone in for the final blow, but he was pushed aside by the tactician. Before anyone had registered what had happened, Robin had landed the last attack as her body had crumpled to the floor. There had been a lot of commotion, and suddenly everyone running to meet up with the two.

The one person who didn't move was Libra. He watched in horror as his wife's body had begun to dissipate. His weapon had dropped to the floor. He didn't register that his son had come up next to him, gripping his hand tightly. Everything had started to fall around him as he tried to face the reality of what was really happening. 

She promised the entire army that she wasn't going to sacrifice herself like that.

She promised that she would find another way.

She promised _him_. 

As the corpse of the fell dragon started to descend back on the ground, Libra couldn't help the feeling of being so upset with Robin. He couldn't process how she could be so reckless and leave everything behind like this. He knew it was the best choice she could have made, but Libra didn't want to deal with the reality of being alone. They had a child back at home. She had just left him. Both of them. How was he going to raise Morgan without her? How could she let him grow up without a mother?

Morgan grabbed onto his father tightly as the massive dragon had plummeted on the ground, kicking up a massive amount of dust. After the scene at cleared, everyone looked confused as to what to do next. Morgan was looking around, desperately seeing if there was any trace of his mother anywhere. Morgan had abandoned any hope of finding anything, as he turned his attention to his father. He pulled his father off the corpse as everyone else followed.

Libra had fallen to his knees, as his clenched fists hit the ground. He did his best to conceal the sobs but it didn't help as his body trembled. He didn't understand why it had to be this way. Robin did everything to help out the group and showed so much love and compassion for everyone. She didn't deserve it. 

Everyone was lost in their own feelings, while Morgan did his best to console his father. He leaned down next to him, taking his hand while he let the tears flow as well. The pained sobs coming from Libra started to take a toll on the group.

Chrom had looked on at the family, feeling guilty that he didn't stop Robin sooner. All they could do now is leave it into the hands of Naga to return her back them.

⁂

It had been a year since the final battle.

It had been a year since Libra had seen Robin. 

It had been a year of him struggling with the pain of losing his wife and raising their child alone. 

Adjusting back into life was still difficult, even though its been a year. He struggled with balancing his time with Morgan and working the orphanage. Libra had to deal with the constant questions from the children who remembered his wife asking her whereabouts. He was trying his best to live his life and move forward. But this was proving harder and harder with each passing day.

Though he was thankful for the Shepherds, considering everyday they had stopped by to help him in any way that they could. Sumia and Cordelia helped out at the orphanage everyday. They always made sure to have some of the other men in the group tag along with Libra needed a break. He thanked Naga for at least the strong support of his friends. Libra knew that Chrom had been going out at least twice every week to search for Robin. Chrom insisted that it was the least he could do for him. It wasn't easy, and lately everything had been a challenge.

With the anniversary of the end of the war approaching, Libra wanted nothing more than to avoid everyone and everything for the next couple of weeks. No one could blame him for this. Chrom and Lissa had understood better than anyone else the time it takes to heal from losing a loved one. A part of Libra was hopeful that Robin would turn up to him soon. He prayed at Naga everyday to grant him this one wish.

It had been a couple weeks since Libra had heard back from Chrom and the group. Morgan had decided to accompany them this time. His son had promised him to write back within the first week to keep him updated. But nothing so far. Not hearing anything back caused him a great deal of anxiety. He just wished that there was some kind of message for him. Libra spent the day pacing back and forth until there was a knock on his door. He rushed over and opened the door surprised at the out of breath guard at his door.

"Sir Libra, Chrom as requested your presence immediately at the castle." 

Libra looked on with confusion, trying his hardest not to get his hopes up. What was so important that he had to go visit the castle? He dismissed the guard thanking him for his message. Libra quickly threw on his shoes and cloak before grabbing Morgan. After securing the child in his makeshift sling, He ran to the castle as quickly as he could. 

⁂

Libra had reached the castle in no time, stopping to catch his breath as he reached the gates. Chrom was waiting for him there, trying this best to hide the smile on his face. 

"I have some news for you, my dear friend. If you could be so kind to follow me to the courtyard." Chrom began as he started walking. Libra was still in a state of confusion but complied and followed Chrom. He started talking a little about their previous journey and how it went. Saving a few details of course. 

They had finally arrived at the doors leading to the courtyard. Lissa was besides Chrom, waiting. She beamed at him, excited for what lied ahead. Lissa had told him to take all the time he needed out there, and took Morgan from his hands. Libra had just looked at her before they had opened the door to the courtyard. 

Libra's heart felt like his was going to jump straight out of his chest. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him, stopping dead in his tracks to take it in. The priest was in disbelief. There his wife stood, looking beautiful as ever. Her white hair was down, flowing in the slight breeze. Robin stood in front of a flower bush, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her husband. She had insisted that she was fine going straight home. Lissa really wanted to make it showy.

Libra took a few steps down the stairs as he struggled to keep the tears at bay. He had waited so long for her return. And here she was, in front of him, looking as if nothing had changed at all. 

"Robin?" 

She had turned around giving him the most genuine smile she had. Gods had Libra missed that face. Taking a few more hesitant steps, Robin had run up to Libra, throwing her arms around his next. He had tightly hugged her waist, internally vowing to never let her go again. Robin had buried her face in his neck as she freely cried. She was home and she was so happy.

After minutes of them enjoying the embrace, Robin pulled away. Libra's hands moved from her waist to gently cup her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. Libra rested his forehead against hers, and then leaned down meeting her lips with his own. Robin clutched the front of his tunic, pulling him as close as she could. They broke apart after running out of breath. 

Not too soon after, Chrom and Lissa had met the couple outside as Morgan squirmed upon seeing his mother. She took him from Lissa's arms, holding him as close as she could. Robin kissed his forehead, vowing to never leave him again. Libra put his arm around Robin's shoulder, pulling her close to him. His fingers ran through her hair as she turned her full attention to Morgan. She spoke to him in such a tender tone, making comments about how big he had gotten. Robin was home, and she couldn't be happier. Libra buried his face in her hair and kissed her temple.

"Welcome Home, my love." Libra said to her.


End file.
